


Guardian Angel

by purgatoan



Series: 12 Days of Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Guardian Angel Castiel, Implied Smut, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean’s devastated after he finds out that his brother and his girlfriend died in a car accident, right before Christmas. Fortunately, he’s not alone. His guardian angel is there for him in this difficult time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge | @waywardlullabies | Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Stockings and Candy
> 
> Beta: @carry-on-my-wayward-swan
> 
> It’s the seventh out of 12 Destiel pieces I’ll be publishing daily, from December 14th to 25th, as a Christmas Celebration. Every piece is a separate story.
> 
> Piece inspired by song Alone by Alan Walker

****Pain.

Excruciating pain pierced through his whole form, making him bend in half, as he attended a meeting in heaven, all the angels staring at him with terror.

Something must’ve been wrong with Dean, the human that he had been assigned to take care of when he became a guardian angel. Becoming a guardian was the biggest honour among the angels as they valued every human deeply. It was a role all angels strived for, but not many could fulfill.

Also, if a human didn’t fall in love with anyone, entering heaven on their own, the guardian angel was meaning to become his soulmate. It didn’t happen often, Castiel didn’t know any angels that were soulmates with people, but he knew it was a possibility.

He loved Dean anyway, he didn’t need to be his soulmate in order to feel this way.

It was a unique thing, the bond between the guardian angel and his human. It allowed the angel to experience every emotion and every feeling that coursed through the person they were taking care of.

Without a second thought, Castiel got back onto earth and into Dean’s apartment, finding the human crumpled on the couch, his body wracking with sobs. Castiel took a quick look around the room, finding stockings hanging by the fireplace, candy placed in a bowl on a table in the middle of the room.

Everything seemed normal, but he was certain it was as far from normal as possible.

_Lost in your mind.  
I wanna know,_

Castiel didn’t know what happened, Dean wasn’t injured, he would be able to sense it, but Dean was never that devastated, not even when his parents had died in a house fire. He was always the strong one, a person that people could count on, and Castiel admired it in him.

The angel stepped closer, hoping that his presence would calm his human a little bit, as usual, but it didn’t seem to work this time. He couldn’t help but make himself visible, the lights in the room flickering as Dean casted his gaze upon him.

“Who are you? What the hell?” he spat out with anger, backing away from Castiel and the angel could feel fear in the human.

“Your guardian angel. I’m Castiel. I’m not allowed to make myself seen, my superiors will punish me for this later, but I couldn’t bear to watch you like this,” Castiel answered sincerely, “What happened?” he asked and Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a bit.

“Guardian angel, huh? I thought it was just a fairytale,” Dean admitted, but Castiel shook his head no, sitting on the couch next to Dean, seeing he didn’t object. People were known for trusting their angels immediately, so Castiel knew Dean would do the same, “It’s, damn, it’s Sammy and Jess,” he stuttered out, hiding his face in his hands.

_am I losing my mind?  
Never let me go._

“What about them?” Castiel wondered.

“They’re gone,” Dean choked out, “they were driving here for Christmas, it was supposed to be our first Christmas Dinner together, but the road was glassy and Sammy lost control of the car,” he cut off, his voice shaking, “and they hit a tree.”

For the first time in a long while Castiel was speechless. Sam was Dean’s brother and the only family he had, it was simply unfair for Dean to lose him too.

How could God allow this? Dean didn’t deserve to suffer like this, he lost enough already.

_If this night is not forever,  
at least we are together._

“I’m truly sorry, Dean,” Castiel said, at loss of words, wanting to comfort Dean somehow, but knowing that any physical contact between a human and an angel would have profound consequences.

“They had guardian angels, didn’t they?” Dean wondered, his voice full with sadness and pain.

“Yes, everyone has one,” Castiel responded simply.

“Then why didn’t they save them? Why didn’t they do anything?” Dean shouted, tears running down his face, “Why did they let them die?”

“It’s complicated. I’m sure the angels were doing whatever they could, it’s our duty to keep the people we’re assigned to from harm’s way as long as possible. When the time comes, we die too, and we feel all the pain that the people come through in that moment,” Castiel let out, stopping mid-track, afraid that he said too much.

He definitely said too much, but what was he supposed to do? He had no other choice.

“What do you mean you die too?” Dean retorted, “Aren’t angels supposed to be immortal or something?”

“Not exactly. We die because we have to enter heaven with the people we’re taking care of and stay there with them forever, until the end of times,” Castiel explained, seeing confusion on Dean’s face.

_I know I'm not alone,  
I know I'm not alone._

“So, Jess and Sammy’s angels are dead?” Dean stuttered out, bringing his knees closer to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“Definitely,” Castiel responded,

“And they are all together. Why?” Dean asked and Castiel thought that he might have been able to ease Dean’s pain by answering. He didn’t see any other way and he knew it would work, as he didn’t feel as much pain in Dean’s heart in that moment as when he got to Dean’s apartment.

“I believe that Jessica and Sam are soulmates and that means that their angels are soulmates as well. That’s why they’re all together,” Castiel said simply and Dean nodded, a faint smile appearing on his face.

“That makes sense, they’ve been head over heels with each other since they met,” he admitted, biting his lip in an attempt to hold himself together and not cry.

“That’s true,” Castiel acknowledged, making it his goal to visit them when he would be attending the next meeting in heaven. His beloved brother, Gabriel, was Sam’s guardian angel, and Castiel would like to see him, too, “I’m glad I satisfied your curiosity. As much as I would like to stay with you, I should go. I’m not allowed to…” he wanted to explain, but Dean interrupted him mid-sentence.

_Anywhere, whenever,  
_ _apart but still together._

“Stay. Please,” Dean let out, his voice near to a whisper, and Castiel knew how difficult it must’ve been for him, “you weren’t allowed to show yourself, either, yet you did. Stay.”

“Of course. I must help my human in every way, after all,” Castiel responded, not knowing what to do when Dean shuffled closer to him, laying his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel was afraid to even move, guardians weren’t allowed to make themselves seen, but the physical contact was absolutely forbidden. However, he put his arm around Dean and pulled him closer, feeling the man starting to cry again.

_I know I'm not alone,  
_ _I know I'm not alone._

He didn’t know how long it took for Dean to stop crying. He didn’t care about time, anyway, it was just a concept that humanity came up with and stuck to it like their lives depended on it. Dean’s eyes were red and puffy as he pulled away to look at Castiel, his lips trembling.

“How do I keep living now? I’ve got no one,” Dean said, his voice shaking.

“You have me. You won’t see me after today, not anymore, my superiors will make sure of that, but I’ll always be with you, no matter what, until the end. Just try to make the world a better place, I know you can,” Castiel responded, smiling softly at his human.

“I’ll try,” he said, resuming the previous position, his arms tangling around Castiel’s waist.

_I know I'm not alone.  
I know I'm not alone._

“I know. You’re a warrior, Dean. It’s an honour to be your angel,” Castiel admitted, admiring the way Dean was always able to put himself together, no matter what tragedy happened in his life, leaving him destroyed.

There was also something else that he admired in Dean.

His beauty.

He was certain he had never seen a more beautiful and perfect human being who, despite being broken over and over again, kept shining like the brightest star.

Dean was beautiful inside and out and Castiel hoped that he knew that.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes for awhile, like he was thinking something through, then raised his head so that he was looking Cas straight in the eyes.

Castiel felt the shift in Dean’s emotions: pain was replaced with longing, longing shifted into hunger and need in no time, leaving Castiel confused.

What could Dean need?

_Unconscious mind,  
_ _I'm wide awake._

“I might be stupid. Hell, I might be hallucinating you being in this room, but there’s one thing I’m sure about. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t care about me. If you didn’t…,” Dean cut off, like he was afraid to say more, but continued anyway, “love me.”

Castiel didn’t expect that.

“Of course I love you. Every angel loves their human,” he explained, hoping that it was enough for Dean.

“No. You’re not “every angel”, I can feel it. I think that you’re the first angel that has shown themselves to people and there could be only one reason for this,” Dean retorted, “that’s what people do for those that they love. They are for them when they need it. You love me,” he repeated, his gaze boring into Cas.

“Dean, I shouldn’t…,” Castiel said, even though it pained him to deny anything to Dean.

“You do. Oh my God, you love me,” Dean whispered, his hot breath fanning over Castiel’s face, “it all makes sense now,” he let out, his mouth agape.

“What makes sense? What do you mean, Dean?” Castiel wondered, his forehead scrunched in confusion.

“I never loved anyone in a romantic way. I thought I was broken, that something was wrong with me, but that’s not true. I just didn’t meet the right someone then,” Dean explained, then added, “it’s you. It has always been you.”

_Wanna feel one last time,  
take my pain away._

Castiel could feel Dean’s heart racing as the man uttered, “I love you too,” and Castiel knew Dean wasn’t lying.

Dean really loved him, he wasn’t broken or wrong for loving Dean. It was okay.

With that thought in his mind, he nodded, not having a chance to say anything as Dean simply pressed his lips against his, the lights in the room flickering at the simple touch.

It felt so right Castiel wondered how was it possible he didn’t think of them as soulmates.

It explained everything.

_If this night is not forever,  
at least we are together._

Somehow, Dean’s hands found their way onto Castiel’s neck, but he pulled away hesitantly, not sure if what he did was appropriate. Castiel responded to that silent question by crashing his lips into Dean’s, feeling his grace buzz inside his body, making him feel alive, if it was even possible.

It seemed like nothing existed, but the two of them, finally having a chance to be together, to feel the other one, to love.

They were both desperate, tearing at each other’s clothes in no time, devouring the other one with kisses, in need to touch and feel as much as they could, their bodies pressed tight as they made love that night.

Cas’ eyes were glowing, his wings spread wide as he filled Dean with his grace, their bodies connected in the most intimate level possible. Castiel’s hand moved to Dean’s shoulder then, making Dean hiss as it burned a mark onto Dean’s skin, a mark that would tell anyone they belonged together.

Soulmates.

It seemed like this word was designed specifically for Dean and Castiel.

_I know I'm not alone,  
_ _I know I'm not alone._

As they laid there together, completely spent, their limbs tangled, Castiel’s wings shielding them both from the world, they didn’t have to say a single word.

Castiel made himself clear and knew that he would have to say goodbye to Dean that day, he couldn’t stay. And Dean accepted it, trying to make the most of the little time they had. He never felt as happy as he did when he was falling asleep in the arms of his angel.

_Anywhere, whenever,  
apart but still together._

“I have to go now, Dean,” Castiel announced, already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, as Dean woke up the next morning.

“I know. It’s okay,” Dean responded, taking Castiel’s hand in his, “I’ll see you someday,” he added, his voice cracking with all the emotions. He just found everything that’s been missing from the day he was born and he was about to lose it for a long time, if not forever.

“You will. I’ll always be right beside you, don’t forget about that,” Castiel whispered, a faint smile on his face, “I’ll always come when you call, you just won’t be able to see me. But I’ll be there.”

“I know. I just wish you could stay with me, I don’t want to be alone,” Dean let out, tears running down his face freely.

“You won’t be. I swear,” Castiel wiped Dean’s tears with his thumbs, then planted a soft kiss on Dean’s lips, tasting the saltiness, “I love you,” he added as he pulled away.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean responded and when he blinked, Castiel was gone, the only thing left after him was the handprint on Dean’s shoulder.

_I know I'm not alone.  
_ _I know I'm not alone._

Even though Dean couldn’t see Castiel, he swore he felt his presence near him throughout all these years.

He wasn’t wrong, the angel didn’t leave his side, not even for a moment, wanting to make sure nothing would happen to his soulmate.

Castiel’s superiors didn’t say a word when he got back to heaven that day, astounded with the fact that all the legends were true. They only made him promise he wouldn’t reveal himself to day anymore, at least not until Dean’s death.

And he obliged.

Castiel knew he had to give Dean a chance to live a normal life and if he were to keep showing himself, it wouldn’t work.

He had to let Dean go, at least for now.

_I know I'm not alone.  
_ _I know I'm not alone._

Castiel was right. Dean managed to pull himself together after some time and, soon, he seemed happy with the life he was living. Of course, the angel could feel the longing toward him, but it didn’t mean Dean was miserable.

Quite the opposite.

And it made Castiel so happy he didn’t need anything else.

_I'm not alone.  
I'm not alone._

Dean often woke up and thought that he only dreamt of meeting and loving Castiel, but the handprint was always there when his fingers found his arm. It was always there to remind him that the angel he loved was real and that the feeling was mutual.

It was a promise of endless love that was waiting for him and he knew he would never fear the end of his life.

Not when it would lead him toward his angel.

_I'm not alone.  
I know I'm not alone._

Years have passed, but Dean didn’t fall in love with anyone. Sure, he was loved and gave love to people, but never managed to find someone whom he would share his life with.

And he didn’t mind.

His heart was already claimed by someone.

He lived with his friend, Garth, until the very day his heart gave out and his soul left the body, slowly rising to heaven.

_I'm not alone.  
I'm not alone._

In front of a golden gate, Castiel was waiting for him, looking exactly like he remembered from that day over 40 years ago.

The angel was beautiful, a wide smile on his face. His hand was extended toward Dean and Dean took it, finally feeling that everything fell into place.

“I told you we would see each other someday,” Castiel said, squeezing Dean’s hand, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh, a single tear running from his eye.

“I know. You kept your promise,” Dean responded and they walked into heaven together, a whole eternity waiting for them.

_I'm not alone.  
I know I'm not alone_


End file.
